


Triple ★ Cherry Power-Up!

by Savorysavery



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beach Sex, Biting, Chiaki Is Human AU, Clothed Sex, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Despair, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Swimsuits, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Triple ★ Cherry Power-Up!

**Summary:** Hajime and Nagito find out a secret neither knew.

 **Rated:** Explicit/NC-17

 **Genres:** Smut

 

 **Author's Note:** This piece is inspired by another of [despairmom](http://despairmom.tumblr.com/)'s posts **[from here, which features komahina dping the reader](http://despairmom.tumblr.com/post/141181589336/imagine-komaeda-and-hinata-dping-you-maybe)**. I decided to go with Chiaki instead, partially because I don't often get the chance to write triads. Assumably, this is in a world where Chiaki isn't an AI, but is a flesh and blood girl: an android even. In this case, she's just as human as the other SHSL/Ultimates. Also, public sex on the beach! And 2nd Person Chiaki.

 

* * *

You're knee deep into the final battle in  _Ultimate Utopia XXII_ when they come up, blocking the glare of the sun, and letting you land the final hit.

For a moment, the rush of battle fills you, and you kick your legs in glee, watching the spinning icon autosave as a fade to black leads into a high resolution cutscene, the technicolored female lead's voice buzzing in your ears. With a sigh, you press the power button and the screen dims to sleep mode, and finally, you put it down, looking up with a hand over your eyes.

Above you stand Hinata Hajime and Komaeda Nagito, both in a pair of low slung swim trunks. You chuckle softly: they're still so thin, even after five years of Future Foundation regulated diets, of hope filling out their forms, that their trunks look like they'll slide to the ground. For some reason, it continues to be funny, and they both look at you oddly until you stop laughing. "Hey boys," you greet, tugging your light cover-up a bit closer. It's warm, but not hot, and the slight breeze that cuts beneath the tree you're shading yourself with still carries the edge of cold from Spring, enough that you shudder. "I'm glad to see you're here."

"Of course we are, Chiaki," Hajime says in response, beaming. "We wouldn't miss a vacation with you. After all, outside of whatever the Foundation has for us with therapy, there's nothing else to do but be with our friends."

"Agreed," Nagito chimes in, and offers a slight smile. "Well, now that we've gathered, should we go into the water? If we're going to do this right, we might as well all enjoy the day."

You nod in agreement, and tuck your console into your backpack, sticking it deep so the heat of the day and the sun won't warp the screen. Standing, you stretch: you were waiting for quite a while before they came, enough to add quite a bit of gold to your party, and your back and legs ache. You feel your joints pop quickly though, and sigh, unzipping your cover-up and shrugging it off.

You wore something simple: a soft, cream swimsuit that's just a few shades deeper than your natural skin tone, decorated with frills and simple, bubblegum pink ribbon at the hips and chest. It was all you could find, to be honest, and it's more than a little bit low cut. But that didn't matter: you got what the island stores stocked, and cared more about the day with the boys, rather than the clothes you wore. "Ah, the sun feels so nice," you sigh, and you stretch a hand out of the shade, the light tingling. Normally, you'd be inside, but today, well, there's just something  **different**.

"Are you two ready?" you ask, looking at the boys, but they don't answer. Instead, they're both looking at you with equally wide eyes, lips parted in surprise. You look past them, off into the distance and up the beach, but other than the newly refreshed Jabberwocky Island -Future Foundation dump millions of hours into repairing the original place to a state worth  **hope** , instead of the all-too real hellscape one Enoshima Junko had forged- you don't see anything  **unusual.** "Um...guys?"

Hajime's cheeks start to pink, and he looks down suddenly, as if ashamed. "I...um...You... Chiaki, you just...look  _really_ cute today, Chiaki," Hajime says, and he shifts anxiously, swaying side to side, and next to him, Nagito smiles, chuckling and shaking his head. 

"He makes a good point: you do look very  **pretty** , Chiaki. And you're rather...ample." At that, Nagito blushes a fair pink, and you watch him drop his gaze, hands scrambling up and down his arms, a nervous tick that never seemed to go away. He's not digging his nails in though: just anxiously tapping out rhythms. "Um, Hajime?"

"Y-Yes, Nagito?"

"I believe the ocean might do you some...good." Nagito hitches his chin, and suddenly, you wonder how you  _didn't_ see the  **erection** that has bloomed in-between Hajime's legs. You can tell he didn't notice it either, and he flails to cover it, hands slapping down -painfully loud- over his crotch. 

"Oh god, Chiaki!" he squeaks out, voice cracking, and he twists around, heels digging into the sand. "I'm so sorry!"

"...it's alright, Hajime." The words leave your lips, cutting through the rising tension, and Nagito quirks a brow at you. You shrug, and shake your head, light pink hair shifting. "It's a natural reaction to a pretty girl, right?"

Instantly, Hajime looks even more uncomfortable, and you remember you have to tell yourself to be sensitive and not tease: your often straight forward -some call it  **dry** \- manner can be a bit... difficult, cat tongue rough perhaps, scratching at what it should and shouldn't. So you decide to put this back on you to diffuse the situation. "

"I believe that's good, as I seem to be experiencing the same reaction as Hajime," Nagito muses, rubbing his arms faster. "Unless you'd like to fix it for us?"

It isn't said in any kind of coercive way: the moment Nagito woke up and realized that you had been realized into **his world** , that you weren't fake, he became a fast friend, seeking redemption over the course of your mediation with him. If anything, you know Nagito  **respects** you, and above all else, would be disgusted to goad you into anything. Yet the prospect of "fixing" this situation, though a bit odd, and admittedly foreign despite your visual novels that you can't _help_ but attempt to be  **good** at, sounds appealing, and it tickles something between your legs that, while you've felt it before, rears its head more viciously now, in the heat of the moment.

"I'll fix it," you asset, and for emphasis, ball up a fist and smack it into your hand, cheeks puffed. "Pants down, Hajime."

Without warning, you step out the shade and drop to your knees on the edge of your blanket, yanking at Hajime's swim trunks. They come off easily: narrow hips, narrow escape from yur hands, which have Quick Time Events practically programmed in. In your mind, you mash "x" and suddenly, there's a Hajime falling foward onto you, erection bobbing comically in the shift, and you catch him, smiling gently when you both land back on the blanket. "Nagito? Can you help me?"

"Of course," Nagito says, and without words he knows what to do.

He shifts Hajime until he's kneeling, and then you shift too, pulling the crotch of your swimsuit to the side. you lick your fingers and find that it wasn't too necessary: you're wet enough, curious body reacting eagerly this rare flag. Tongue poking out of your mouth, you shifting, and seat yourself in Hajime's lap. He slides in easily, though there's a bit of an  **ache** , but it grounds you as you settle onto him, back to his to save him from further embarrassment.

You can hear Hajime whimpering behind you, hands digging into the softness of your hip, and before you, Nagito kneels. "Go on, Hajime. Enjoy the moment. I'm sure Chiaki would like you to."

"Yes..." you say, and your voice trails off as Hajime tentatively shifts, pumping deep into you then out in a shallow motion. It rubs - **he rubs** \- against your clitoris by accident, but the reaction that shudders through you is  _far_ from accidental. It's incredibly arousing, enough that you stop actually treating this like a game, and find you're kind of into it actually, and not  _just_ curious. 

You keep at it like that for a few minutes: Hajime pumping in and out of you, gasping and whining, Nagito before you, now palming himself, erection pulled out over the waistband of his trunks. It's all so  **hot** : the warming sun, freed from the clouds, Hajime keening in your ear, and Nagito panting, pale skin dotted with sweat. You close your eyes, suddenly a bit overwhelmed, and suck in a deep breath, taking one of Hajime's hands and shifting it to your breast because as you heat up, it's not  **enough**.

Somehow, time passes quicker than you think, and there's a change: something else prods at you, right alongside Hajime, and you puff up you're cheeks, opening your eyes to see that Nagito is grinding against you in silent question. "Hey, hey," you begin, amazed that, with your head spinning, you can think so clearly. "You  _can't_ be serious." Even with Hajime inside you, with his hand on your chest, with your want for  **more** , that might be too much: you're not sure you can handle both boys, hot and wanting, inside you: you feel small and Hajime feels so  **big**.

But Nagito's expression doesn't waver.

"I am," Nagito replies, and he flashes a mischievous smile, all teeth behind a set of perfect, pink lips. "If it makes Hajime happy, then I'll gladly do it. Plus... Chiaki, you are  **quite** delicious in this swimsuit. I must admit that I'd be a fool not to, even if this  _was_ Hajime's idea."

"Hey, how was _this_ my idea?" Hajime looks over your shoulder, chin bumping into your arm, cheeks flushed.

"It was _your_ **erection** ," Nagito states, and Hajime huffs.

"Are you going to get inside her or not?" he asks, and for once, you feel your own face warming, heating up rapidly at the thought.

"Tut, tut,  _Ha-ji-me_ , so crass. Don't make me muzzle you," Nagito teases, and Hajime's face darkens, a low moan slipping from his lips. It makes you curious, enough that you shift around so you're facing him, clench and giggle.

"So, you like being muzzled, Hajime?" you ask, and you purposely make your voice light, tilting your head in that naive way. It works, and Hajime's gulping hard, Adam's apple bobbing up and down, and you bring your right hand up to his lips, pressing it over his mouth. Instantly, Hajime reacts, and he tilts his neck so that he's pressed harder to you, green eyes dimming a bit with the haze of lust. "Maybe...hmmm..." You press a bit harder, and Hajime lets out a muffled cry, and inside you, he throbs, thrusting up a bit.

"He'd like you to keep it there, Chiaki," Nagito supplies, and you feel his own clammy fingers over yours. "He'll be our charming little pup, right Hajime- _chan_?" Hajime nods, and something in his entire demeanor shifts, and he's suddenly so submissive that it makes you ache for an odd reason, as if it's just for you. "Now, allow me..."

Your train of thought stutters to a halt as Nagito slides inside of you, rubbing right against Hajime. It's almost too much at first: too must **sensation** , too much  **touch** , too much  **fullness** , but it's also _sooooooo_ good. It's the same feeling as getting a power up: that instant high that sneds you spiraling upwards, drifting towards the heavens. Experimentally, you clench, and halfway in, Nagito lets out a babble of words, voice sounding like static as he glitches out, trying hard not to come inside you. He grunts, and you press back against him, teasing nature returning, and Nagito begins to pant.

"C-C-Chiaki...p-please don't d-do that," he babbles out. "I pat...patient, true, but... I can feel when you do  **that**."

"Ah...hmmm...this?" You clench down hard, but Nagito's inside now, and he practically bows over backwards at the hip, grunting hard to stay his orgasm, which is good: none of you are wearing protection, dumb as that may be, and Future Foundation  _certainly_ doesn't need kids -or to give  **The Talk** \- right now when the world is still so tender. So you decide to stop teasing -for real this time- and decide to get serious.

A series of **buttons** line up in your mind: a patter of x's, squares, circles, and triangles, and you're tapping them all now to a bubblegum pop beat, and you're **riding** them both, the stretching feeling only growing. You're so thankful for the boys: they feel so good inside you, so warm and **comforting** , and the fact that they're sharing this moment with you only makes you tap to the beat quicker, arching your back as pleasure turns the beat to a sluggish mess. You're missing now, mind a  **blur** as Nagito sinks his teeth into your shoulder, keeing and grunting softly, and Hajime presses his head to your other shoulder, bucking up into you, his hand on your breast squeezing more confidentiality, tugging on your nipple when he remembers amidst the haze of this all.

The end, as always, comes too soon, and you sigh as you feel the boys slip from you, hear the slide of skin on skin, and twist to see that Nagito is spilling himself across his belly, and Hajime follows moments across, coming on the edge of the blanket and his thighs, shuddering through it. They both sigh, eyes hazy, and they're pulling gently at you, tugging you down between them as exhaustion sinks in.

You all three flop onto the blanket, sighing and panting, skin tacky from sweat. You're between them now, your bag within reach, and you grab it, pulling out your console, and going to the photo app. Without hesitation, you snap a  **shot** : you, with your bikini top half off, multiple bite marks, bottoms half off your hips, Hajime fully nude, and Nagito with a pink blush and cum on his stomach. It goes up as your wallpaper, set against disc shaped icons, and you chuckle, letting your console fall to your stomach. "Well, that was different," you state, and the boys turn to look at you. "I'd like to try New Game plus, if that's alright. Now that I've learned something...I want to trigger the right event."

"Hmm?" 

"I want to experience this," you state simply, with a sigh. _Honestly_ , for the second coming of home, and a supernaturally lucky person, your boys are so  **dumb** sometimes, thickheaded through and through. To make sure they get the point, you lift up, sliding off your bikini bottom, revealing soft pink hair that you slide your hand down through, fingers seeking your clitoris. It makes you shudder, a sensation like the vibration of a remote control, and you sigh softly, smiling first at Nagito, then at Hajime. "Again."

It takes them a moment to realize you really _do_ mean you want to try  **this again** , that you enjoyed it, that you're still  **not quite there** , and more than anything else, want to  **fall** like they did,  **spilling** yourself on someone like they did. But your boys get it, and their hands wander, brushing your sides and coaxing you back, and in the back of your mind, you hear a jingle as you feel yourself power up once more, destined to win.


End file.
